Boy of Shadows-Chapter 1
by Geniss
Summary: Naomi is a young 17 year old girl who is just looking to forget all about the incident that happened 10 years ago. However, on an average day, she meets the white haired boy yet again, as another one of those strange Pokemon makes its way into her town. Will she finally figure out just who or what this boy is, and what kind of connection he has with the strange, undead Pokemon?


**Chapter 1 – Abnormalities Begin**

Ten years have passed since the day the little girl had encountered the angry Tyranitar spirit within the forest. She had tried telling people about it, and about the boy with his strange, blue Gastly. No one believed her.

"_Stop making things up! There's no such thing as ghost, you big baby!"_

"_Now, now honey, I'm sure you were just imagining things. You shouldn't be out playing in the forest that late!" _

Her friends had mocked her and her parents refused to hear any of it, more furious that she had been out at night than empathetic. However, all of that was in the past now. The girl was now a young woman of 17 years old, and living happily with her Clefable, who she had nicknamed Luna. She went to school. She had a lot of friends. Her parents loved her. Life seemed perfect in any way, shape, or form. However, whenever night fell, and the girl was alone, she would look out her window to the forest, and it would give her chills.

She could never forget that night. It haunted her each day. She had tried, in several attempts, to journey back into the forest at night, hoping to see the boy again, but she could never manage to make it far. Memories of the horrific, gruesome Tyranitar would flash in her mind, and force her to turn back. She never wanted to face anything like that again.

Some nights, she felt she could still hear the cries of pain and sadness coming from the forest, only to be silenced by the morning sun…

One hot summer's day, the girl was sitting in her room, combing her long, brown hair and getting ready to head out for the day. Luna sat near her trainer, joyful of the fact they would be going someplace soon. The Clefable disliked being indoors for too long.

"Naomi! Your friends are here, dear!" The girl's mom called from downstairs. Naomi slowly got up, setting her brush down. "Thanks mom!" she called back. She looked at her Clefable. "Ready Luna?" Luna smiled gleefully. "Cle-fable, fable!" she shouted, jumping up eagerly to join her trainer. The two then swiftly ran downstairs, and to the small home's front door.

"Hiya, Naomi!" A girl with long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail greeted her. It was her close friend, Mia. "It's about time Naomi, you're always so slow." Another girl, one with short black hair greeted her in a stale tone. Her name was Cassy. "Hey, sorry guys. You ready?" Naomi checked the time on her phone. "If we don't leave now, we'll miss the start of the movie." Mia laughed. "Well, not our fault."

As they began to walk down the drive way to the car, Naomi suddenly felt a cold chill. It made her stop in her tracks. "It's….it's just like that night….back then…" She looked around. The evening light filled the sky, giving the earth a twilight tint. The air in the suburbs seemed strangely still and quiet. Something felt wrong.

"Hey! C'mon, Naomi! We gotta go!" Cassy called, irritated. "Clef…." Luna tapped Naomi, concern flickering in the gentle Pokémon's eyes. Naomi shook away her thoughts, and smiled at Luna. "I-I'm fine. Sorry." As she approached the car, her friends were already inside, ready to go. She climbed in the back seat, nervously.

"_Why do I feel this way?_" She thought to herself. "_What is this foreboding feeling of….of danger….?" _

Luna sat next to her trainer, gently grabbing her arm. "Fable…." She muttered. She could tell something was troubling Naomi. She could feel it too.

"Damn it…" Cassy swore under her breath. "Car won't start…" She was trying furiously to crank the old car up in Naomi's driveway. It seemed to cut off just as the key was turned. "Oooh we're gonna be sooooo late!" Mia pouted angrily. Naomi stared at the window. She just couldn't shake the feeling something bad was about to happen.

Suddenly, the car roared to life, sputtering in its old age. "Ah-ha! Atta girl." Cassy grinned, taking hold of the wheel and stepping on the gas. As they drove away from the neighborhood, Naomi sat silently, looking blankly at the floor of the car. Mia kept glancing back at her from the passenger seat. "Hey Naomi…." She said, looking back. "Everything ok?" Naomi glanced up at her, smiling. "Y-yeah I'm just….tired." Mia sighed. "If you say so…"

As they neared the movie theater, a long line of traffic was backed up along the road to the entrance. Cassy steadied the breaks, and irritated look in her eyes. "This is so typical." She growled. "Who knows how long we'll be stuck here." Naomi looked around, trying to find the source of the roadblock. "I wonder what's caused this…?" Mia muttered. Two police cars came speeding past them, practically driving on the sidewalk, startling the three girls. "Tch, wish we could do that…" Cassy muttered. Naomi sat back in her seat, unsettled. "I have a feeling something really bad has happened…" she said, her fear growing.

"Don't be ridiculous." Cassy stated. "Look, it's starting to move forward." The line of cars steadily began advancing forward along the road. Cassy pulled up a little bit closer, but it was not long until the line once again froze in place. "Gah…dammit." Cassy leaned back in her seat and reached in her purse for a cigarette. "Cassy, don't smoke in the car, I don't wanna be smelling like that all day!" Mia complained. "Oh relax." Cassy argued back, the cigarette hanging from her mouth as she searched for her lighter. "I need a smoke. I'll keep the window down, don't worry." As she was rolling the window down, she noticed the police cars they had seen earlier were stopped just a ways ahead. Screaming could be heard in the distance. "Wh….what's going on?" Mia whimpered, becoming frightened by the screams. Cassy flicked her cigarette casually. "The damn thing is probably being robbed again…." Naomi looked distantly in the direction of the movie theater. She felt a terrible sensation coming from there. "This is just like….ten years ago…." She muttered. "Fable…" Luna felt it too, and was shivering.

"Guys, I'm gonna go check it out…." Naomi said after she witnessed several people stuck in the line of traffic leaving their cars. They were going towards the commotion. "N-no!" Mia cried. "We should just wait it out…."

Cassy gave a small chuckle and flicked her cigarette away. "I'm in." she stated, getting out of the car. "Beats sittin' around here listening to Mia whine." Naomi slowly exited the car, Luna following close behind. Mia, after considerable hesitation, also got out to join them.

The three girls began walking up the street, and noticed a large crowd gathered around something that the police had surrounded. The policemen's Pokémon were all growling at it, but none of them made a move to get near it. "Huh…" Cassy shrugged. "Must be something pretty important….c'mon let's get closer." Cassy began pushing her way through the crowd, the other two girls hesitantly following. As they neared the object, the feeling that had been haunting Naomi intensified.

"_What….can this be…?" _ She thought, confused.

Naomi froze in terror when she saw what the police had blocked off from the crowd.

In the center, surrounded by policemen and their Pokémon, was a Kangaskaun that was under restraints set by authorities. However, something was wrong with it. The Pokémon had the same sunken eyes and face as the Tyranitar she had seen so long ago. Blood poured from the Kangaskhan's stomach area where its child should have been. A chunk of its head was missing on the left side, one ear being fully torn off, blood gushing from the supposed wound. It moaned pitifully, coughing up more blood with each gurgling attempt to speak. Naomi teared up in horror. "Cl-cle…." Luna whimpered, snuggling against her trainer with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Oh my god…." Cassy stood in disbelief. Mia was whimpering and muttering something that could not be heard over the astonished babble of the crowd. She looked absolutely terrified. Naomi grabbed her head. She felt sick, and confused. Her breath was growing to a rapid pace. She needed to get out of this place. As she turned, she heard the Kangaskhan give a loud roar that pierced the air, causing some of the crowd to run in terror. It was struggling under the constraints.

"It's going to break free! We gotta do somethin'!" One policeman yelled frantically.

"Guess there's only one thing to do at this point….thing IS suffering…." Another policeman stepped forward, aiming a gun at the Kangaskhan. "Alright people, step back, step back!"

The crowd gave out cries of protest, not wanting to see the Pokémon shot, but they knew there was nothing that could be done to save it otherwise. Some of the crowd began to slowly disperse.

The officer aimed the gun carefully, not wanting to make the Pokémon suffer any longer. "I'm sorry, old girl…." His finger steadily rested on the trigger, and was ready to pull….

"_No, you fools! Don't shoot!"_

A young boy of about 17 or 18 jumped down from the theaters roof top. He had solid white hair, and wore a black scarf. His eyes were a piercing red, and they glared at the officer. Naomi gasped. "It's…him!" Cassy and Mia looked at her, astonished. "So…he was…" Mia was at a loss for words.

The boy eyed the officer, who now had the gun pointed at him. "Kid, get the hell out of here, we gotta handle this!" he demanded, motioning for the boy to leave. Another officer came behind the boy and took hold of his hands behind his back. He struggled slightly, but turned back to the officer with the gun. "Gah….Look you don't know what you're dealing with, hu-….sir." The boy narrowed his eyes at the officer. "If you try to hurt that thing, you and many others are going to be in grave danger." Mumbles went about the crowd.

"What?! Can't you see that thing is suffering?"

"Yeah, let the officer put it out of its misery, you brat!"

"Get out of the way, kid!"

Angry shouts soon began arousing from the crowd. The Kangaskhan was growing more agitated. The boy glanced at it, a longing look in his eye. He then glared back at the officer, who now had the gun pointed at the Kangaskhan once again. "Alright, let's just get this over with…" The officer muttered, aiming the gun for the second time. "Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" The boy struggled to get free of the other officers grip, but he held on tight. "Stop squirming kid," he grunted "Let the adults do their job."

Noami was petrified. She didn't know what to do. "I…think we should leave…" Mia muttered. "Yeah…this isn't gonna be pretty. C'mon Naomi." Cassy agreed. The two turned to head back but Naomi remained planted where she stood. "Naomi…?" Mia asked cautiously, concerned about her friend. "Clefable…." Luna was no longer hugging against her trainer, but eyeing through the crowd at the white haired boy. She had a look of concern in her eyes. "Naomi c'mon we gotta go…" Cassy urged, taking hold of Naomi's arm. ""No….I need to talk to him." She turned to face Cassy. "He's the same kid from ten years ago, I know he is. And whatever is happening out there…might be related to back then too. I need to know. You two should leave, though." She turned back toward the crowd. "I have a bad feeling about this…" Cassy and Mia looked at each other, worried. Mia shook her head. "No we won't leave you guys here." She said, finally. Cassy sighed. "Yeah, if you wanna stay, we'll stay too. I'm kinda curious myself." Naomi gave a slight smile before directing her attention back to the scene.

The officer was hesitantly on the trigger. He was trying to find a good spot to hit the large pokemon as to not cause it any pain. The boy was still arguing with the authorities. "Listen to me! If he shoots it, everyone is gonna be in great danger, people are gonna die! Just let me go, I can handle this!" The boy struggled fiercely to be set free from the officer's grip. "Kid, knock it off….!" The boy broke loose for a split second, and attempted to dart over to the Pokémon. The officer, quickly thinking, broke out his Taser and shocked the boy with it. The boy let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. He recovered surprisingly quickly, and proceeded to attempt to stand. The officer quickly subdued him, however, and punched him hard in the back to keep him down. The boy winced in pain and fell to one knee, trying to catch his breath. "D-dammit…." He muttered. The officer shook his head. "Once this is done, I'm taking you down to the station for interference." He said, placing handcuffs on the boy. "We don't need you causing trouble like this. What if you would have made that ting even more upset?" He then proceeded to turn to the other officer. "Fire away." He signaled. The officer with a gun slid his finger to the trigger, and took careful aim. His finger steadied the trigger, almost ready to pull. The boy glared up at the policeman, rage filling his eyes. "If anyone dies here today because of this…" he growled. "Let it be known their blood is on your hands…."

The gun was fired. It hit the Kangaskhan square in the top of the head. It erupted in raging howls of sadness, anger and pain. It thrashed around violently, breaking the restraints placed on it. The ground quaked with its rage. Screams from the crowd busted out as they saw it break free, and begin to rampage. People ran in every direction, trying to escape. The officer fired more shots at it, now scared and panicking as the thing grew closer to him. Blood gushed from each new wound placed in the Pokémon, but it showed no signs of slowing down or dying. It loomed above the officer, its rage radiating off of it. "N-no….no please!" the officer cried, covering his face. The Kangaskhan gave a roar as it lashed out at the officer, cutting him and killing him instantly. The rest of the crowd broke away in horror, screams filled the streets.

The officer holding the boy let go, and ran to try and subdue the pokemon. The Kangaskhan quickly turned on him, and he suffered the same fate as his partner. The boy looked at the people and dead bodies scattered about. The Kangaskhan was claiming more, anyone who was too slow in fleeing or got too close. The rampage would not cease till it satisfied its bloodlust. The boy shook his head, saddened. "Why…" he whispered. "Why are humans such fools…"

"Naomi, we have to go, please!" Mia yelled at Naomi. She was in a frenzied panic, tears rolling down her face. "Yeah c'mon guys, I've seen enough!" Cassy urged, her voice shaking. Naomi, terror stricken, turned to run off with her friends, but turned back to try and spot the boy. She saw him still in the same spot, on his knees, looking down at the ground. "He's going to die if he stays there….!" She thought. "Fable!" Luna eagerly pointed to him, concern in her eyes. Naomi proceeded to attempt to run towards him, keeping careful eye on the rampaging Kangaskaun not too far off. Luna followed her closely. "NAOMI!" she heard her friends calling her some distance away through the crowd of running people. She ignored them for the moment.

As she reached the boy, she bent down in an attempt to undo his handcuffs. He glanced up at her, and, stricken with recognition, looked at her with astonishment. The expression quickly faded though, as his eyes returned to the same hateful state they were in when he was dealing with the officers. "What are you doing?" he growled. "Get away from here, I'll be fine." He continued looking at the ground. He seemed sad. "Don't be stupid." Naomi said, trying to pick the lock on the handcuffs with a safety pin. She succeeded after a bit of struggle, and threw the handcuffs out of the way. The boy rose up rubbing his wrists. He glanced at her. "Thanks." He muttered. He then turned his attention back to the Kangaskhan. It now rampaged a little ways down the street, flipping cars and tearing apart anyone unlucky enough to cross its path. "Wh-what is that…?" Naomi stammered t the boy, hoping he had an answer. Luna eyed him carefully. He gritted his teeth. "It's a mistake…." Without another word, the boy brought out a pokeball and threw it. Out came an odd colored Gengar. It noticed the Kangaskhan immediantly, and looked angry. "Gengar…" it growled, ready for action. "Kage! We have to stop it, let's go!" the boy darted off in the direction of the Kangaskhan. "No! Stop, it's gonna kill you!" Naomi cried. The boy looked back at her over his shoulder. "Get the hell out of here, human! We can handle this!" He shouted, and vanished into the mass of rubble the Kangaskhan was kicking up.

"Hu-human…?" Naomi was awe stricken. Just who, or what, was he? And what were these strange, undead super Pokémon? She hesitated. She wanted to follow the boy, but she also knew she needed to get back to her friends…

"No….no no no no no no no…." She muttered to herself, and paced around. She then clenched her fist. "Let's go Luna." Luna nodded nervously. She knew what her trainer had wanted, as she did too. The two of them then proceeded into the chaos, after the boy, hoping to find some answers.

-To be Continued….


End file.
